guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eternal Forgemaster
Overview Summary #Clear the Temple of War of enemies! #Seek out the Forgemaster at the Temple of War. #See Eternal Forgemaster for your reward. Obtained from :Eternal Weaponsmith in The Fissure of Woe Requirements :Destroy the Shadow Army group at the western camp on the Great Battle Field, to free the Eternal Weaponsmith. Reward :*5,000 XP Dialogue :"Mortal, aren't you? You must be some sort of hero to be welcomed into the domain of the God of War. I can improve any weapons you find, but if you wish to bear armor more fitting to your heroism, you should seek out the Forgemaster at the heart of the Temple of War." ::Accept: "Thanks for the advice." ::Reject: "I am not here for material gain!" Reward Dialogue :"You have helped rid the Temple of War of the vile servants of Menzies. For this do I deem you worthy to receive armor crafted at the forge in the center of the Temple. Bring to me the materials required, and I shall create for you whatever armor you desire." Followup :Defend the Temple of War Walkthrough From the Weaponsmith, turn behind you and you will see the high mound upon which the Temple of War rests. There is a large group of Shadow Army units gathered at the bottom of the ramp and then in the middle of the ramp there is a group of Shadow Mesmers and Shadow Monks. The large group can be avoided, and also, can be lured into a fight with the nearby Skeleton Army patrols. The Mesmers and Monks can be taken out with well placed AoE spells. Once they are cleared, the gate will open into a circular area with ramps leading up to a platform. There are several patrols, consisting of Abyssals and Shadow Beasts, and stationary groups, consisting of Shadow Mesmers and Shadow Monks, on the "round course" inside the forge. The moving patrols go back and forth between the stationary groups. At the gate, you will see one such patrol and on your left and right in the circular causeway, you will see the two stationary groups. You should lure the patrol onto the ramp outside the temple and away from the monks. Otherwise they will heal the Abyssals. Once that patrol is taken out, you can step inside and take out one of the two stationary groups. Be careful! It is difficult to draw them far away from their initial position. It's best to wait until the patrols are moving away and then quickly move in, take out the group and get away before the patrol comes around again. Each pair of Shadow Rangers guarding the four ramps atop the center platform are dangerous because of the tremendous height advantage they have. The party can storm one ramp and take out its rangers, then, an elementalists in the party can take out the two groups to the left and right of that group by using line of sight protection from the Shadow Rangers using the ramps themselves. A nuker can stand in the ramp a little below the platform and safely wipe out the Shadow Rangers while they stand around unable to retaliate. After you've finished clearing this area, the Eternal Forgemaster will appear at the center of the platform to give you your quest reward (and additional quests). Notes *Contrary to the wording of the Reward Dialogue, you will need to complete the followup quest and also that quest's followup before actually being able to craft any Fissure Armor. *Occasionally, the quest will glitch and the Eternal Forgemaster will not appear. Category:The Fissure of Woe quests